True Family
by trickster2232
Summary: Mac's acting weird and Danny gets the brunt of it. Sorry if it sucks but I had to do it.


Danny scowled as he walked silently down the hall with the lab results. Mac had been acting strange lately; by now everyone knew about his headaches and Stella had been urging him to suck it up and go see a docter. But he hadn't. He had contined to work and Danny knew that the tylenol wasn't helping. Reaching the door, he knocked and walked in.

"Trace on the vic's clothes came back: nicotine. He didn't smoke so we're lookin' for someone who does," he said calmly, looking at his boss. "Mind if I make a clinical observation?"

"What?" Mac asked, sounding tired.

"You look like hell," Mac glared at him as he got up. Danny looked down at the results trying to think of something better to say as Mac moved around the desk towards him.

Danny looked up in time for Mac's fist to collide with the side of his head, knocking him to the floor. He could see stars dancing in and out of his vision and then felt a searing pain in his scalp as Mac pulled him up by his hair. Slamming him down on top of the desk, Mac wrapped his fingers tightly around Danny's neck and squeezed. Danny gasped, struggling to breathe. He clawed at Mac but couldn't reach high enough. He grabbed at the hands around his throat, fighting at the death grip hold. His vision began to darken and it was harder to fight.

As he struggled one last time, the grip was released and he could breathe again. He slipped off the desk and landed hard on the floor. He was vaguely aware of Stella leaning over him as he heard Flack yell for an ambulance. Danny could hear Flack saying that two officers were down and they needed a bus immediately. Raising himself slightly, he could see that Mac was on the floor not far from him, and he was seizing. That was all he could take; his head fell back with a dull thump as the darkness took him.

**CSI:NY**

Danny woke up in a dimly lit room. He knew he was in a hospital, but the absence of an IV and a heart monitor informed Danny that he was not the patient. Sitting up, he looked around and saw that he was alone. Then he remembered.

Drawing one leg up to chest he wrapped is arm around his it and leaned his head onto his knee. He was shaking and he was scared. The only man that Danny had ever thought of as a father had tried, and very nearly suceeded, to kill him. Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, he heard the door open and felt warm arms wrap around him. He leaned into Stella's embrace as she rubbed his back in small circles.

"I didn't think he hated me that much," he said hoarsely.

"Danny, he doesn't hate you. He wasn't himself," Stella said comfortingly, "The doctors did a CAT scan and found that Mac has a baseball sized brain tumor." Danny leaned back and looked at her increduously. "He's in surgery right now. They said that if he had come in any later he wouldn't have survived. You probably saved him."

"A brain tumor? Then that's why he attacked me," Danny said softly, not yet fully understanding the situation. "I honestly thought he was going kill me."

"He would never hurt you intentionally, he thinks of you as his son." Danny looked at her, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes; he told me that that's why Claire loved you so much, and that he always liked you. That's why he chose you to work in the lab. He's proud of you."

"He doesn't hate me," Danny said quietly to himself, then he asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Stella said after a moment.

Danny nodded and climbed off the bed as Stella led him to the waiting room and to the others.

**CSI:NY**

Hours later the docters finally emerged to find the worried CSI's waiting for an answer.

"Well, we were able to remove all of the tumor and he is in recovery right now. The position of the tumor was pressing down on the lobe responsible for reasoning; when he attacked you," he said looking at Danny, "it made perfect sense to him."

"Can we see him?" Lindsay asked.

"He should be waking up soon, but only one of you can see him," the doctor said, then he turned his attention back to his other patients.

"Danny, you go," Stella said, her tone signaling for no arguement. Danny nodded glumly and walked on down the hall.

Reaching the room he hesitated slightly before walking in. Mac lay on the bed hooked up to several machines. The heart monitor was beeping at a steady pace and Danny relaxed upon hearing it. Walking up to the bed he looked down at his friend.

"Mac, can you hear me?" Danny asked, not really expecting for him to reply.

"Danny?"

"Mac. How do feel?" Danny grinned slightly, as he leaned forward.

"What did I do to you?" Danny frowned as Mac's eyes found the bruises on Danny's throat.

"Nothing important," he said quietly.

"Danny." Mac said, wanting an answer.

"You weren't thinking right, you weren't yourself. Besides, it saved you. And I'll take that over a few bruises any day."

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it. Claire told me to look after you and I haven't been doing that. I wasn't there when you needed me to be, and now I've tried to kill you."

"You didn't mean it," Danny said firmly. "Right?"

Mac met his eyes, "No."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Now get some rest or Stella will kill us both."

"Are you going to stay?" Mac asked. Danny smile

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Mac nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Danny left to speak with the others, then kept his promise and came back.

'Family never gets left behind, or forgotten," Danny thought as he sat in the darkened room, 'That's why this team is so strong, because nothing in the world is stronger than a family.'

* * *

I'm sorry, I had to do it. It's been running around my head for days.

So there.

Go review.


End file.
